


What's Valentines Day?

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, Not my AU, Valentines, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin





	

Kankri woke with a soft yawn and stared at the ceiling, then glanced out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise and it seemed to be lightly snowing out. With a sigh he looked over next to himself on the bed to see his husband. Surprisingly, he wasn’t there.

Cronus was never up earlier than him. Was something wrong?

He threw his sheets off of himself and stood, going to the door to lead downstairs. He opened it slowly and raised a brow in curiosity at the sight in front of himself. There was a trail of rose petals leading from their bedroom door downstairs and into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes with a small smile he followed the trail. Likely one of Cronus’ romantic, sappy antics again. As he approached the kitchen wondrous smells began to flood his senses.

As he looked into the kitchen he smiled a little to see Cronus cooking and humming softly to himself. 

Kankri tiptoed over and wrapped his arms around the human’s waist, “What are you doing up so early cooking?”

Cronus seemed to jump a little bit in surprise, “Shit, you’re up already? I meant to have this done before hand.”

“Why are you cooking Cronus?”

“It’s valentine’s day babe, duh.”

“It’s what?”

Kankri scrunched up his nose. Was this another one of their holidays? Honestly he needed to put more research into such things if he were to live with and be married to a human. He looked back up at Cronus who had stopped cooking to give him a look of disbelief.

With a small frown Cronus continued cooking, “I would’ve assumed you’d know but uh, it’s basically a day where couples celebrate their love for each other. So for example I’m makin breakfast cause I love you and I wanna celebrate it.”

The hulder puffed his cheeks, well shit. He didn’t have anything in mind he could do for the other, “Don’t worry bout it babe, go sit, breakfast is almost done.”

With a sigh and a frustrated swish of his tail Kankri did so, watching Cronus from the dining room as he chewed his bottom lip. There must be something small he could at least do for the other right?

He continued to look over Cronus and grinned. Oh, now he had something in mind, but it’d have to be after breakfast.

 

After a while Cronus had finished cooking and had eaten happily with Kankri. He’d been told a while after to stay downstairs for a bit, and so that he did. He was currently was plucking impatiently at his guitar strings, that is, until he had a blindfold wrapped around his eyes,” Kan?”

Kankri hummed, pulling the instrument from Cronus’ hands and set it aside, “Mhm, I felt bad for not getting you something this morning and then I thought of something.”

The Vantas moved in front of the other and grabbed his hands, pulling him to stand and led him up to their room once more with a grin. He had a plan for something he knew the other would love.

It wasn’t everyday he let Cronus’ top the way he was about to. He’d managed to ‘borrow’ one of Porrim’s lingerie sets she had made and got into it. It had consisted of a red corset with black, lace accents, which had been a pain to tighten and tie on his own, but he had done it, which came with a matching garter belt and stockings.

Personally he thought he looked quite ridiculous however, he knew Cronus would think much different, “Ready dear?”

Cronus nodded eagerly with a small smile, “Ready as I’ll ever be babe.”

With that Cronus immediately pulled the blind fold and an immediate dark flush covered his cheeks as he laid his eyes upon his husband.

“You like it?”

“Like it?” Cronus stood and pulled him close, “I love it babe.”

Kankri giggled a little bit as his face was showered in kisses and was picked up and then promptly was dropped upon the bed and turned onto his stomach to avoid lying on his tail. As Cronus was about to crawl over him he stopped him by putting a hand on his chest,” You may get the, uh, bindings.”

Cronus smiled a little bit and nodded, pulling back as he grabbed a strip of cloth and carefully tied Kankri’s wrists to the headboard of their bed, “Not to tight right?”

“It’s fine dear.”

They both smiled before they kissed, Cronus slowly working his way out of his pants and underwear as they did so. Once free he shuttered at the cold air and hummed. Kankri chuckled at him only to be cut off by his own moan as Cronus pushed a finger into him and curled it.

“Damn it’s so nice to hear you moan like that babe.”

Kankri flushed lightly, trying to work out a form of reply as Cronus thrusted his finger to no avail. 

Soon a second was added, Kankri shook and whimpered as he was pleasured and stretched. Cronus hummed, “You ready babe?”

Kankri quickly nodded and whined as the fingers were pulled out from him. Cronus hushed him, “’S okay babe, the good part comes next.”

He gave a small nod as Cronus’ positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed into him, making sure not to go fast incase he hurt the other. After a while their hips met and Kankri was shaking lightly in anticipation for Cronus to begin moving.

Soon the Ampora began to thrust slowly, grunting softly. Kankri let out a low moan as his ears lowered, he didn’t submit too often, however when he did he was quick to lose sense of the reality around him.

As Cronus began to whisper sweet nothing’s into his ear he could barely make sense of them due to Cronus’ increased speed of thrusts. He clenched his hands into fists and desperately moved his hips with Cronus’ hoping to gain more friction.

Cronus chuckled softly; holding onto Kankri’s hip with one of his hands and moved quickly upon finding the spot that seemed to make Kankri spasm each time it was hit. Kankri could already feel his release building up and moaned sharply, letting out pleas of the other’s name as he soon came, arching his back sharply.

With a small smile Cronus pulled out and released Kankri’s wrists. Kankri huffed and turned to face him, “You didn’t finish..”

Sweat covered the Vantas’ face and a few of his hairs stuck to his forehead as he panted gently, before Cronus could say anything Kankri leaned forward, taking his length in hand and sucked gently on his tip.

Cronus gasped sharply and groaned, moving a hand to tangle into his love’s hair. Kankri bobbed his head quickly, determined to make the other reach climax. This happened within a mere few minutes, with Cronus moaning loudly for Kankri and releasing into the smaller’s mouth. 

After pulling back and swallowing Cronus flopped back on the bed, panting gently. Kankri chuckled and laid next to him to kiss his cheek, “Happy Valentines day.”

“Happy Valentines day…”


End file.
